galaxywarsjameslightmanmerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Andromeda Program
The Andromeda Program (also called the Andromeda Intergalactic/Interplanetary Research Program) is a research program that was begun by the Saturnian millionaire, Chess Masters. The goals of the entire program was to send astronauts into space & find different planets. The planets searched were called Andromeda Planets & those that were searched more than once were considered Andromeda Serial Planets. The Andromeda Planets were usually planets outside the Aldetra or inside the Aldente nebulae. Planets like Melmac, Ceres, Minerva, Triculonia, Kateroaker, Aktoerk, Gwegon, Torkwrish & others, including Pluto, but Pluto is not identifyed as an Andromeda Planet due to the fact of knowledge of it's existance & position on the rim of the Aldetra. History Founding Early Test Days (1-188) Andromeda 1 fire Andromeda 1 was intended to be the first mission to take off. However, a tragedy struck after the three astronauts on board were killed in a fire that came from the CM short circuiting. The crew burned up & the crews intended to get the astronauts in & out of the spacecraft hurryed to save the astronauts, but were too late. Chess Masters was sued by million dollar lawsuits for the deaths of the astronauts. Masters, not wanting to fail just because they'd lost 3 men in a fire, ordered an investigation to look into the cause of the fire & fix it. The future Andromeda missions, 4 through 187 were all tests to determine that everything was correct. Andromeda 188 announcement Andromeda 188 orbited Uranus, but never landed as they had to abort due to a fuel shortage during an attempt to land the PM. Masters announced publicly that in the next mission, they would make a successful landing on Uranus. Aldetra Missions (189-192) Andromeda 189, in orbit around Uranus, undocked it's PM, which descended to the surface. A heat shield had been added to the PM to assure that the astronauts wouldn't incinerate. A successful landing was made & the entire planet of Saturn watched as the astronauts landed. To other planets, this wasn't an excitement. Andromeda 190 landed on Neptune, not gaining much attention from anywhere else. Andromeda 191 Andromeda 191 was dedicated to the be the last of the three intended missions to land on an Aldetra planet. This one was planned to land on Pluto. However, during launch, the Saturn V exploded. Masters was charged with 3 more lawsuits for the deaths & he investigated to find that the Saturn V used had been created before Andromeda 4 & was one of the defective models that had been rejected, as it was almost a replica of the same Andromeda 1 rocket that had failed. Plutian voyage Andromeda 192 was the fourth mission to land & it succeeded the purpose of Andromeda 191. Andromeda 192 was considered the first ever Andromeda mission because it led to the dawn of a new era of space research. Andromeda discoverys (193-201) Andromeda 203 Late missions (205-218) Andromeda vs. Styx After Andromeda 203 returned, investors who were confident in the space research program were rattled & nervous. The people funding the program, who didn't want any more bad luck, stopped providing service money to the program & turned to their attorneys. The attorneys warned Chess Masters that the program will be shut down if the dues money falls below minimal levels & if the program is condemned by the public & the courts & the attorneys cancelled the mission of Andromeda 204. To prove that missions would be safe, Masters sent Andromeda 205 up into orbit & finished what Andromeda 203 had been intended to do & land on Minerva. The attorneys, still unrelieved, warn Masters that the dues money is below minimal level & they cancel every mission Andromeda 206 to 217. Masters, still reluctant of failure, schedules Andromeda 218. The investors call on their attorneys & sued Masters for S$500 million to shut down the program. Masters is given a postponement on the case due to a criminal trial. He is given an entire 3 months before the case would come to court. Masters attended the launch of Andromeda 218 & died weeks later before a civil trial could commence. John Masters, Masters' younger brother, was left with the trial. Members Others *Chess Masters *Jack Stewart Astronauts *Bart Sampson *Milhouse Van Houseman *James Bell *John Chase *Jake Claude *Frank Johnson *George Anderson Missions Starter missions (1-191) Before Andromeda 192, test flights were conducted to learn how to use the Andromeda spacecrafts, specially designed for certain purposes. The tests were to help with piloting the CSM, docking the PM, launching the newly invented Saturn V rockets, orbitting a planet, landing on the planet, return home & etc. Andromeda 1 was intended to launch the Saturn V rocket, but a fire broke out in the main capsule, killing the three astronauts on board during a pre-launch test. Mission Control in Houston strengthened it's safety procedures & continued the project. By Andromeda 176, most tests were done. Andromeda 185 finally launched the first manned mission into space. Andromeda 189 & 190 orbitted Uranus & Neptune, Andromeda 191 failed to orbit Pluto due to the fact that the entire rocket exploded before reaching docking altitude, which was the worst disaster since Andromeda 1. Andromeda 192-202 Andromeda 192 was the first mission to be named, Andromeda 192's CSM was named Aldetra while the PM was Aldente. Missions began going as far as the far side of the Aldente. Planets landed on *Andromeda 193: Kateroaker *Andromeda 194: Cancelled *Andromeda 195: Torkwrish *Andromeda 196: Cancelled *Andromeda 197: Cancelled *Andromeda 198: Aktoerk *Andromeda 199: Ceres *Andromeda 200: Melmac *Andromeda 201: Triculonia *Andromeda 202: Cancelled Andromeda 203 Andromeda 204-218 After Andromeda 203, Chess Masters ordered a fix in the problems to make the ship safer for future missions. Planets landed on *Andromeda 204: Cancelled *Andromeda 205: Minerva (Andromeda 203) *Andromeda 206: Cancelled *Andromeda 207: Minerva (Cancelled) *Andromeda 208: Ceres (Cancelled) *Andromeda 209: Aktoerk (Cancelled) *Andromeda 210: Minerva (Cancelled) *Andromeda 211: Cancelled *Andromeda 212: Cancelled *Andromeda 213: Ceres (Cancelled) *Andromeda 214: Cancelled *Andromeda 215: Cancelled *Andromeda 216: Cancelled *Andromeda 217: Minerva (Cancelled) *Andromeda 218: Ceres Crew *Bart Sampson (Commander, Andromeda 193, 195, 198, 199 & 205) *Milhouse Van Houseman (CSM Pilot, Andromeda 193 & 198, Commander, Andromeda 200, 201, 203 & 218) *James Bell (CSM Pilot, Andromeda 192 & 195) *George Anderson (PM Pilot, Andromeda 201, 203 & 218) *Frank Johnson (PM Pilot, Andromeda 193, 198, 199, 200 & 205) *John Chase (CSM Pilot, Andromeda 201 & 205) *Jake Claude (CSM Pilot, Andromeda 203) Category:Andromeda Program Category:Ceres Category:Minerva Category:Saturn Category:Aldetra Nebula Category:Aldente Nebula